Hero
by Nightcrawlerlover
Summary: Oneshot. Yami thinks about Tea and how she's different from all the other girls at Domino High, the TV show Walker Texas Ranger and the film Mean Girls. Songfic to Hero by Chad Kroeger and Nickelback.


**Here's a new one-shot with Revolutionshipping (the pairing of Yami Yugi and Tea Gardener). It has references to Walker, Texas Ranger and the 2004 film Mean Girls (both are pretty cool) and is also a songfic to Hero by Chad Kroeger** **(which I don't own). **

**Disclaimer: Genius Kazuki Takahashi owns Yu-Gi-Oh. I own the stories I write about the characters.**

* * *

**Hero  
**

_I am so high, I can hear heaven.  
I am so high, I can hear heaven.  
Oh but heaven, no heaven don't hear me._

_And they say that a hero can save us.  
I'm not gonna stand here and wait.  
I'll hold on to the wings of the eagles.  
Watch as we all fly away…_

Yami sat on the bench in Domino Park. The summer breeze ruffled his lightning bolt-shaped hair that was colored red, yellow and black.

He wore a non-sleeved black shirt, a blue jacket over the shirt, and blue pants. On his feet were boots that matched his jacket and pants.

He looked handsome, and smiled at the thought. Of course, to him there was one other person who, in his mind, thought so as well.

Tea Gardener.

_Someone told me love would all save us  
But how could that be?  
Look what love gave us  
A world full of killing and blood-spilling  
that world never came_

_And they say that a hero could save us  
I'm not gonna stand here and wait!  
I hold onto the wings of the eagles  
Watch as we all fly away_

At the thought of her name, Yami smiled to himself. She was so…different from all the other girls at Domino High School, where he currently went. She was nice, polite, friendly, and knew when to give a guy like him some space for other things. Like Seto Kaiba, Yami was tired of all those obnoxious, flirty girls who were way too overconfident. He had never liked that kind of girl in the first place; they would always speak their minds before thinking and had too high of an opinion of themselves.

__

"Oh, look, there's Yami!"

__

"He's so cute!"

_"He's mine."_

Yami growled at the thought of something like that. He didn't want to be some other girl's plaything, or a trophy boy. He was a man, and a warrior as well.

Like Chuck Norris…

Now there was a man, a warrior at heart. Yami's angry look transformed into a smile at the thought of all those fight scenes he had seen in the episodes of _Walker, Texas Ranger._

_Now that the world isn't ending,_

_It's love that I'm sending to you.  
It isn't the love of a hero,  
and that's why I fear it won't do_

_And they say that a hero could save us  
I'm not gonna stand here and wait  
I hold onto the wings of the eagles  
Watch as we all fly away_

Yami then looked down with surprise as a baby was placed into his arms. He looked up at the father, who was his friend Duke Devlin, now 21. Duke smiled and tipped his hat, and then headed on.

Yami, smiling still, nodded in reply, and then turned to the baby. It had green eyes and black hair.

__

And they're watching us (watching us)  
Watching us (watch as we all)  
Fly away! yeah!  
And they're watching us (watching us)  
Watching us (watch as we all)  
Fly away!

Yeah, yeah.  
Whoa, whoa…

He knew instantly that the baby was a boy.

"Hi there, little one," he smiled.

The baby upon noticing Yami, smiled back, and then took hold of the rope connected to Yami's Millenium Puzzle. He then slid his fingers down to the Puzzle itself and began tapping it.

Yami remembered that babies loved shiny objects, and he decided that his Puzzle was no exception to that rule.

Duke came back, along with the mother (who was 22 and named Monica), and they passed on their thanks to Yami.

"It was my pleasure," said Yami.

Then he turned to the little baby and wrapped his hand in Yami's.

"I give you my blessing, little one. You know I love you like a son," he whispered, and then bent down and kissed the baby's forehead.

Then, a few minutes after the couple left, Yami then remembered that there was school tomorrow.

With that he made up his mind. He would show those girls that he was a warrior and a hero…

_Just like Cordell Walker, _he thought.

He remembered seeing the episode Days Past from season five and the really cool fight scene between Walker and the villain Vince Pike because Walker had vowed revenge against Vince for killing his fiancee, Ellen Garrett, ten years ago.

As he watched the episode, he kept his mind focused on the really cool moves that Walker used to fight and win against the bad guys.

__

And they say that a hero could save us  
I'm not gonna stand here and wait  
I hold onto the wings of the eagles  
Watch as we all fly away

__

And they're watching us (watching us)  
Watching us (watch as we all)  
Fly away! yeah!  
And they're watching us (watching us)  
Watching us (watch as we all)  
Fly away…yeah, yeah…  
Whoa, whoa…

The next day, Yami walked confidently down the halls at school, all the eyes of the girls on him.

He disliked it.

Those girls never learned. They always went after him. In Yami's view, they had a better chance than an ice cube in a burning pit of fire.

And they did remind him of those girls called the Plastics in that film he had seen one day - Mean Girls.

Regina George had blue eyes and shimmering blond hair that came down to her waist. She was bossy, snobby, and backstabbing. She was also the leader of the Plastics. Everyone ran around after her and all the boys had a crush on her.

__

"Regina George is flawless."

"She has two Fendi purses, and a silver Lexus."

"I hear her hair is insured for 10,000."

"I hear she does car commercials... in Japan."

"Her favorite movie is 'Varsity Blues'."

"One time, she met John Stamos on a plane..."

"And he told her she was pretty."

"One time, she punched me in the face…it was awesome!"

Gretchen Weiners was second in command. Like Regina, she had blond hair, and she loved spreading gossip. She was also very nosy.

__

"She's totally rich because her dad invented Toaster Streudels."

"Gretchen Wieners knows everybody's business. She knows everything about everyone."

"That's why her hair is so big - it's full of secrets."

Karen Smith had brown locks and was ditzy. Or to put it another way, she was one of the dumbest girls in the school.

__

"Damien sat next to her in English last year."

"She asked me how to spell orange."

He shook his head as he lay on his back, his hands behind his head and legs crossed, outside in the courtyard. The girls at Domino High could sure give the Plastics in the movie a run for their money when it came to being mean and backstabbing.

He knew that for sure.

Then Tea walked up. Yami got to his feet upon noticing her, and smiled. She gladly returned the smile.

Then, they kissed. It was full of passion, electricity, love and fire.

It was all those things and more.

For now, Tea was Yami's Alex Cahill. He loved her so much.

Yami was Tea's Cordell Walker. He was willing to fight for her, whether it was against a dragon or one of those girls that only liked Yami for his looks or wanted to show him off.

They were, in Yami's eyes, the most beautiful couple ever to grace, and walk over, the face of the Earth…

* * *

**Well, what did you think? Love it? Hate it? Be sure to tell me why in your reviews. **

**Nightcrawlerlover**


End file.
